Prince Charming
by flipina-princesax3
Summary: What if you knew your Prince Charming ever since you were little? You were best friends but grew apart as you got older. Then after seeing each other again after so long, you started to fall for him. Will it be a happily ever after? [Jeff and Trish] TBC
1. chapter i

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story. They are all property of themselves and the WWE. This is just a work of fiction.   
  
Ch. 1 -- Once Upon A Time...  
  
[Told by Trish Stratus]  
  
Ever since we were little, Jeff and I had been really close, growing up in North Carolina. He knew everything about me and I knew everything about him...to the point where we practically said what the other was going to say next. We would talk for hours, with his rock music blasting and me singing on the phone. His older brother, Matt, would annoy him all the time, but they never fought because Jeff looked up to him. Three of us had a love for wrestling, too and Jeff and I always argued playfully over who would win.  
  
When it came to girls, I'd always help him and Jeff was there for me through everything, no matter what, be it problems with family or boys. He knew the right things to say to cheer me up. There was one time where I did have feelings for him, but I was young back then. He knew about it too and we just laughed because he knew I was on my neverending search for a "Prince Charming" that would love me for me. Jeff always told me that I'd meet him when I least expected it, even if he was right in front of my face, which I never believed. Ever since then, we had been the best of friends and I wouldn't have had it any other way.  
  
As we grew older, our friendship kind of fell out. We didn't have any time to talk to each other anymore. Our conversations went from the phone to online and only lasted for a minute, plus I also had to move to Canada with my family. That's how we grew apart.  
  
Looking back on it now, I miss him and the memories we made. To this day, he is the only one who I can give credit for because he gave me the name, "Trish Stratus". He said it was easier to say than my real name, "Patricia Stratigias" and it always seemed that I was up in the clouds whenever I was in deep thought. I wonder if he still remembers, too. 


	2. chapter ii

Ch. 2 -- Love At First Sight  
  
"Trish hit the Stratusfaction! 1...2...3!", J.R. screamed as the crowd erupted in a roar of cheers.  
  
"And still the WWE Womens' Champion - Trish Stratus!"  
  
As Trish raised her belt in the air, true happiness overcame her as her whole career played through her mind. She was proud of her achievements - 2-time Womens' Champion, 3-time Internet Babe of the Year, with countless photo shoots, international magazine covers and millions of fans. She had come so far and was blessed with so much that she couldn't ever be more grateful.  
  
She made her way backstage to take a shower and get changed before heading to the hotel. As she neared the Divas' locker room, she noticed a bright head of hair and turned around to see a beautiful set of eyes watching her. Trish just froze where she stood. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, even if she tried and it seemed to be the same way with him.   
  
"Excuse me, Trish....Trish....TRISH!," the redheaded diva, known as Lita to many but only Amy to a few, shouted, as she tried to get through the doorway, only to find Trish was in the way.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry," Trish replied, as she backed out of the entrance, still not breaking the glance once to look at Amy.  
  
"What are you staring a...OH, I see what you're staring at! Who's he? Or better yet, who's the hot guy next to him?" Amy said, motioning toward the dark-haired man standing next to the one staring at Trish, who up until now, did not cease to look, as well. Trish was finally able to shake out of her stare when she realized Amy was standing next to her. "I'm gonna...um, I'm gonna go...ahh, oh, what was I gonna do? I just...gotta go!," Trish said, as she rushed inside.  
  
Amy just giggled, watching her friend hurry into the locker room, nervously. She turned to the two guys, who were already walking toward the opposite end of the corridor, noticing that the one with the rainbow-colored hair kept turning around every few seconds, as if looking for Trish. Amy smiled to herself then said, "I think someone's in love!"   
  
[Stay tuned...to be continued x33] 


	3. chapter iii

Ch. 3 -- Big Surprise   
  
The next Monday on Raw, Trish had not been able to forget the guy she had seen the previous week. She tried to block him out of her mind, but there was just something so familiar about his stare, yet she couldn't pinpoint what it was. However, she did know that he was breathtaking and so different from any other guy she ever laid eyes on. She noticed that she had blanked out on the couch in the Divas Locker room and decided to take a walk around the arena, since the show was to start in only a couple of hours.  
  
Trish said hi to a few of the production crew and some wrestlers, who arrived early as well, until she met up with a bubbly Amy.  
  
"Why are you so happy?," Trish asker her best friend, curious yet afraid of the answer.  
  
"I have a surprise for you!," Amy beamed excitedly.   
  
"Oh no, what is it?," Trish replied reluctantly, as Amy covered her eyes and guided her to only she knew where.  
  
"Just trust me on this, okay? You'll thank me later on."  
  
After what seemed like forever because of the anticipation Trish had inside of her, Amy finally said to open her eyes and right there in front of her, stood the man she couldn't get her mind off of for the past week. She stood there frozen, exactly like the first time they had locked eyes. It felt like some dream. This guy was just so gorgeous, yet mysterious and so familiar...she didn't know what to say and her heart pounded like it was going to explode out of her chest. Before Trish got lost in his eyes, the dark-haired man next to him, who Trish hadn't noticed was there, spoke.  
  
"Trish, do you remember us?"  
  
She stared at the both of them for so long as she searched through all the thoughts in her head, because he seemed strangely familiar, too.  
  
"It's me, Matt and this is Jeff. Remember? We used to grow up together back in North Carolina."  
  
After a few seconds, shock overcame her and she found herself hugging the two men very tightly. Then she backed off and crossed her arms.  
  
"Wait...prove it," she said, afraid it was some sort of joke.  
  
Jeff laughed and finally spoke, where Trish just felt like melting right there in front of him.   
  
"You're still the same little girl who never believed a word anyone said. When we were younger, I called you Trish Stratus because your real name was too hard for me to say and you always seemed to be lost in the clouds when you thought about a lot of things. It was always hard to snap you out of it."  
  
"Hah, you got that right," Amy said, nudging Trish while referring silently to the occurence of last week.  
  
When Trish heard those words, it sounded the same way she remembered it. With teary eyes, Trish hugged the two men again and said, "Wow, it really is you guys! I mean who ever thought I'd see the two of you again! Let's go...we've got a lot of catching up to do!" 


	4. chapter iv

Ch. 4 -- Dreams Do Come True  
  
It had been a month since Jeff and Matt came to the WWE. Turns out they were aspiring wrestlers, working all their lives for this opportunity. They pretty much knew everyone and were used to everything, with the help of Trish. It was really crazy how drastic a change life had turned. Who would ever expect childhood friends to be reunited like this, with both the same goal all these years? Trish sure didn't, but she was so glad things were the way they were now. It felt just like old times - they travelled together from show to show, ate together, shared a hotel room (no ideas please)...basically, they were inseparable and each moment she spent with Jeff, she always had a smile on her face. The feelings Trish had developed for him the first time they met after so long were pushed away. Jeff was like her brother and she didn't want to screw up their friendship. For now, life was good being on her own with great friends to share it with. She only thought Jeff was a little attractive....nothing more, nothing less, or so she thought. One thing that did bother her, though, was that she kept having the same dream each night ever since she found Jeff. In it, Jeff got hurt in the ring during a match and Trish ran down to help him. When she picked him up, they shared a kiss. She didn't know how to interpret this and would've shrugged it off as nothing, but it just kept occurring over and over again.   
  
"Good morning, sleepy head," a warm voice greeted as Trish opened her eyes. "What did you dream about?"  
  
Trish sat up in the rental car that Jeff and she used to get to the arena Raw was going to be held in that night. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was, then smiled when she saw Jeff beside her at the steering wheel. "Oh, nothing. Didn't have one," Trish replied, groggily while stretching and pretending like she really didn't. She stared out of the window and thought to herself, "I can't tell Amy about this because she would immediately take it as a sign that Jeff and I were meant to be. She has been trying so desperately to get us together ever since she surprised me." Trish knew she did not want to her it from Amy at all. "I can't tell Matt, because he's so smitten with Amy that he'll do whatever she tells him to and would probably tell Jeff the minute I tell him." She looked over at Jeff, then sighed silently and turned her gaze back out to the window. "I sure as hell cannot tell Jeff because he would suspect that I like him or something, when I don't."   
  
Jeff noticed Trish's behavior and saw Trish staring blankly at the dead view of trees and paved highway. He knew that look anywhere. "You sure it's nothing?"  
  
Trish broke out of her thoughts, turned to him, then smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
Jeff was set for a match against Big Show that night. He really became a fan favorite fast, especially among the ladies. Trish watched as she saw him take some vicious bumps. He didn't look too good by halfway through the match and she was getting really concerned with worry. It came to the point where Big Show was brutally hurting Jeff that Trish couldn't take it anymore. She rushed out to the ring as the fans were obviously wondering why she was out there. By the time she got to ringside, the match was over and Jeff had lost. Lying there in the middle of the ring, Trish picked him up and propped him on the corner turnbuckle. She cupped his face in her hands and kept asking if he was okay. Before he could even answer, Trish put her lips to his and they kissed...  
  
Author's Note: I wasn't too sure if Jeff had gone against the Big Show that night when Trish kissed him 'cause I was trying to mix in some of their past moments together. Thanks for all the nice comments so far on the story...I'm currently working to finish it up! x33 


	5. author's note

Author's Note:  
  
Ahhh...I'm sorry to those who have read this story but I'm gonna have to put writing it on hold because I am leaving for the Philippines and life's so busy trying to pack up and everything...I'll try to finish up Prince Charming as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!  
  
Adelle 33 


End file.
